


Road Trip

by DRHPaints



Category: Conan O’Brien, Conan O’Brien RPF, Late Night Host RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fluff, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, One Shot, Road Trips, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27148862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRHPaints/pseuds/DRHPaints
Summary: Conan and his girlfriend Daphne take a road trip to the Grand Canyon and go camping.
Relationships: Conan O’Brien/Original Female Character
Kudos: 3





	Road Trip

**Author's Note:**

  * For [damn_conan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/damn_conan/gifts).



Hauling two duffle bags into the camper, Conan turned and clapped his freckled hands together. “ROAD TRIPPPP!” 

Daphne chuckled, shaking her head. Energy almost manic, Conan was looking forward to their trip perhaps a little too much. “Yes. Do we have everything?”

Peeking at his phone, Conan narrowed his gaze as he checked the list. “Yup. Pretty sure.” 

They climbed in and Daphne slid her eyes over to him nervously. “You’re  _ sure _ you know how to drive this thing?”

“Of course.” Beaming, Conan flipped the ignition and the massive Winnebago roared to life. “Like riding a bike.” Conan checked the mirror, pulling away from the curb, and instantly someone honked at him.

Daphne raised an eyebrow. “You’re sure you don’t need training wheels?”

“Quiet, you.” Conan chuckled, managing to merge into traffic successfully. Once they got on the 15, Conan seemed to be maneuvering the beast with some semblance of skill. 

“Hey, you want to choose some music?” Tipping his chin toward the AUX cord, Daphne was happy that Conan trusted her enough with the tunes, knowing he could be particular in his sonic sensibilities. She tapped one of her favorite playlists and when  _ Ticket to Ride _ by The Beatles radiated over the speakers, he smiled.

Conan’s high, beautiful voice climbing over the lyrics, Daphne joined in as they drove and he reached over to give her thigh an adoring squeeze.

Once they got on the 93, Conan turned down the music. “You want to stop for lunch?” Daphne agreed and Conan shuffled the monstrous tank into a diner parking lot, actually fitting squarely between the lines and Daphne smirked at him, impressed.

After the waitress took their orders and they returned the menus, Conan placed his hand on top of Daphne’s. “So...are you excited?”

“Yeah.” Daphne grinned. “I’m really glad we can get away together. I know this wasn’t easy.” Interlacing their fingers, she held Conan’s hand. “Thank you for making the time.”

“Of course.” Reaching across the table, Conan threaded an errant strand of hair behind her ear. “I’ve been looking forward to this for weeks.”

Once their meals arrived they ate quickly, anxious to get back on the road. Hopping back on the 93, Conan cruised peacefully, humming along to Creedence when Daphne found her eyes trailing over the way his large, freckled hands lightly gripped the steering wheel, how his exposed forearms flexed as he shifted and turned, the angle of his sharp jaw as he tipped his chin up to check the rearview mirror.

Dialing down the volume, Daphne gave his arm a poke. “You’re sexy, you know that?”

Conan chuckled. “Oh yeah?”

“Yeah…” Daphne bit her lip, shifting in her seat to face him. “You’re always sexy when you drive. In the Tesla, too, of course, but this…” Shuffling off one of her flats, Daphne extended a shapely leg and prodded his lithe thigh. “Very hot.”

“Mmm…” Conan dropped his arm to caress her calf. “You think so, huh?” Peeking at her out of the corner of his crystalline blue eyes, Conan tossed her a wink. “You like the way I go... _ down _ the road?” Fingers drifting up her thigh, Conan smirked, faint orange eyebrows dancing.

Giggling, Daphne shook her head and lifted her armrest. “You are  _ so _ cheesy.” 

“Mmhmm…” Continuing to massage her, Conan’s tongue darted over his thin lips. “You like watching me drive? Does that get you hot, Daph?”

Back to the door, Daphne crossed her ankles in his lap. “Maybe…”

“Oh, playing coy today, are we?” Conan pursed his lips, nodding. “Alright then…” Furrowing his brow over the road, Conan’s hand left her leg, tapping on the steering wheel before gliding his fingers tantalizingly down the leather. “Maybe…” Conan bit his lip. “Maybe you like watching me drive because it reminds you…” Sinking his voice down, Conan sat back with a smirk. “Of how much you like it when I’m in control.”

Daphne’s breath hitched. “Yeah...yeah, I like that.” 

“Hmm…” Conan tapped the wheel again. Cerulean eyes cutting to her for half a second, Conan gritted his teeth and the muscle in his sculpted jaw flickered, whether in warning or welcome, Daphne didn’t know. “Sit up straight.”

His voice was stern, cold. Retracting her legs, Daphne aligned her spine, chest rising as she stared at him. “Spread those legs.” Knees gliding apart, Daphne noticed his grip tighten on the wheel, perhaps, but otherwise Conan’s countenance was unchanged. “Hike up your skirt.”

Bunching the fabric about her waist, Daphne exposed her red panties and Conan peered for half a moment, tongue running over his teeth inside his mouth. “Mmm...yeah.” Hips rolling and arching his neck a little, Conan’s nose flared. “Now take off those panties and show me that pretty pussy.”

Daphne hooked her thumbs under the waistband of her underwear, lifting her hips to peel them off and kicking them away before parting her legs again. Pink glistening flesh exposed before him, Conan looked, biting his lip and nodding in approval before returning his focus to the road. “Now Daphne…” The way his reedy voice snuck over the syllables of her name sent shocks over her skin and made Daphne throb internally. “I want you to take your fingers and stroke the lips—just the lips—of your pussy.” Icy eyes darting to her for a second, Conan’s tone was dry, dangerous. “If you touch that clit before I tell you to, I’ll pull this thing over and punish you in front of four lanes of traffic, do you understand me?”

“Yes, sir.” Breath ragged, Daphne nodded. Delicately tracing herself, with every shift of her body Daphne could sense the immense slickness between her folds, but was forbidden from accessing it as she lightly petted the exterior.

“Mmm...fuck…” Catching sight of her ministrations, Conan cricked his neck and swallowed. “You’re making me so hard, Daph.”

“Oh yeah?” Daphne undid the top button of her shirt. Then another. “You like watching me play with my pussy, Conan?” Exposing her matching red bra, Daphne gave a covered breast a squeeze. “I’m so fucking wet for you.” Unearthing one breast, then the other, she undulated her body in the seat with a gentle moan. “All I can think about is your big, hard cock.”

Conan emitted a noise somewhere between a grunt and a sigh as he fought to watch the car in front of him. “Oh yeah?” Knuckles white on the wheel, Conan narrowed his eyes. “Tell me. Tell me, Daph. I want to hear it. Tell me what you want to do to my cock.”

Pressing three fingers over the flesh covering her clit, urge to go inside almost insatiable, Daphne let out a gasp. “Oh, so many things…” Swirling her hips, Daphne arched her back. “You know how much I love to get my hands on that big cock Conan. When you let me touch you, tug you, play with your balls...and it’s so damn thick my fingers don’t even  _ fit _ around it.”

A deep chuckle rumbled up from Conan’s chest and he smiled. “Yeah? What else?”

“Fuck, you know how much I love sucking you…” Nails grazing her thighs in an attempt to avoid going inside herself, Daphne writhed in the seat. “I love taking you in my mouth, the way you taste. And oh…” Kicking her heels in the carpet, Daphne hissed. “The  _ noises _ you make… _ fuck.  _ Conan, when you’re fucking my mouth, shoving that big cock of yours all the way down my throat and you start just...just…” Daphne punched the seat in her frustration. “Just  _ whining, _ you make me so crazy I can’t stand it. I have to start fingering myself half the time because it makes me so fucking hot.”

“Oh yeah?” Tremulous voice betraying his desire, Conan nodded insistently, peeking over at Daphne and squirming. “Then get over here on your fucking knees and suck me. Now.”

Nearly leaping from her seat, Daphne shoved his armrest up, hastily undoing Conan’s zipper and springing his cock from the confines of his jeans. Sinking down over his massive erection, Conan clapped a hand to her scalp with a groan. “Oh fuck, Daph... _ yes…” _

__ Hot circle of her lips descending to the root, Conan rocked into Daphne’s mouth immediately, eyes snapping open as he reminded himself he was still driving. Hollowing her cheeks, Daphne bobbed furiously, jerking Conan’s shaft while her other hand spun over her clit in delicious relief. 

“ _ Oh yes! Fuck! Daph, suck me! Yes! _ ” Fisting his hand in her hair, Conan dug a heel into the floor, accidentally accelerating for a moment before he flipped on cruise control and began frantically humping her face. “ _ Fuck! Your mouth! Daph, you suck me so good! Yes!” _

Moaning around his throbbing cock, Daphne’s fingers raced between her thighs as strings of saliva dangled from the corners of her lips and Conan pummeled her willing mouth. Pressing his head back into the seat, Conan whimpered like an engine revving up, forcing himself impossibly deeper into the warm recesses of Daphne’s tight throat.

“ _ Daph! Daph, you’re gonna make me fucking cum! Fuck! Daphne!”  _ Burrowing himself with a whine as his nails carved half-moons into the steering wheel, Conan’s pelvis jumped, salty, warm cum flooding Daphne’s mouth at the same time as she quaked, crying out in ecstasy around his flesh, white sticky liquid dripping down the insides of her cheeks and pooling at the base of his cock as it leaked from her lips. 

Rising with a small cough and combing back her hair, Daphne removed her shining fingers from between her legs, about to wipe them on her skirt when Conan snatched her wrist, dragging it to his lips and sucking them into his mouth lasciviously as he kept his sky blue eyes on the highway.

Daphne chuckled and Conan gave her ass a pat. “Well done.”

“Anytime,  _ sir.”  _ Ticking up an eyebrow, Daphne retrieved her panties and pulled them up before resuming her seat. 

They spent the next few hours talking, singing, and laughing, stopping for dinner at a surprisingly tasty Italian restaurant in the middle of nowhere in Utah. Then, exiting the camper and stretching their stiff limbs, Conan and Daphne arrived: The Grand Canyon.

Camping out on the North Rim as it was more secluded, Conan and Daphne decided to take a nap to sleep off the weariness of the road. Conan’s lengthy body scrunched in an attempt to fit on the tiny camper’s mattress, Daphne nestled into his gangly arms, resting her head on his chest and snuggling against his thin frame. 

It was odd, at first, the silence. Well, not silence, but absence of the city. No traffic. No honks or blaring music or screaming Los Angelans irritated from hours behind the wheel. Instead there were the songs of birds, none of which Daphne could identify. Water, somewhere far off, rushing, bubbling. Smoke of a campfire floating through the half open window on the cool breeze as they drifted off to sleep in one another’s arms. 

Waking, sun low in the sky and limbs entangled, Conan blinked and brushed back Daphne’s hair. “Hey there.”

“Hey.” Smiling, she polished a thumb over his sharp cheekbone.

“So,” Shifting and giving her waist a squeeze, Conan sighed. “Want to try and see it today? Or stay in and call it a night?”

Daphne grinned. “I’m up for it if you are.”

“Yeah.” Nodding, Conan patted her ass. “Let’s go.”

Changing into their hiking clothes, Daphne filled a backpack with water, snacks, and supplies while Conan underwent the arduous process of slathering himself with sunscreen. Daphne stepped in to get the back of his freckled neck, careful to go all the way up to his hairline before Conan plonked a blue bucket hat over his fluffy ginger hair. “Alright,” Conan tucked his sunglasses into his collar, clapping his hands together. “Once again, people will look at us and say ‘What’s that gorgeous woman doing with the elderly Belgian lady?’ But I think I’m ready.”

“Oh, stop it.” Daphne smacked his shoulder playfully and laughed. Trekking their way to the precipice, they paused halfway for a couple of granola bars and a drink, peering around at the woods and inhaling the fresh air. 

Reaching the Canyon, Daphne froze. She assumed it would be underwhelming. One of those things that was built up to the point that witnessing it could never measure up. She was wrong. Sun setting on the horizon, the shadows cast within were hauntingly gorgeous and the rock seemed to glow in a hundred shades of oranges, pinks, and reds as she became hyper aware of the sound of her blood whooshing in her ears.

“Gorgeous…” Daphne breathed, swallowing hard.

“Yeah…” Conan’s arms encircled her from behind, thin lips brushing her neck as he drew her in close. Touching her chin, Conan raised Daphne’s face to meet his own, sky blue eyes smiling. “Gorgeous.”

Mouths meeting, Daphne held his sculpted jaw as their tongues danced, heavens a riot of color around them as Conan held her near. Parting, they swayed back and forth before the magnificence for a few minutes, companionably silent as Daphne stroked Conan’s forearm and he kissed the ticklish spot below her left ear, making her giggle, neck scrunching in response.

Eventually they admitted it was time to turn back if they were going to make it to the camp ground before dark. Twilight hazy, Conan and Daphne decided they would spend the first night in the tent, Conan hoisting it from the camper and dumping the poles and stakes on the ground. 

As he narrowed his eyes and pursed his lips at the materials, Daphne raised an eyebrow. “How long has it been since you pitched a tent?”

Conan chuckled, arm darting out and pinching her ass. “Babydoll, you have me pitching tents on the daily.”

Daphne groaned heavily. “Alright, that joke is too terrible even for you.” She gave him a jovial shove and between the two of them, they managed to get the structure erected before night fell, trucking blankets and pillows in from the camper. Changing into their pajamas, they crawled into the tent, Conan zipping the flap shut behind them. 

Daphne rustled around. The darkness was palpable. Testing, she held her hand up in front of her face and couldn’t see a thing. Fingers grazed her thigh and she squeaked in surprise. “Hey!”

“Hey…” Conan chuckled wickedly, hand creeping up to knead her ass as Daphne giggled, trying to find his face. Sneaking under his shirt, Conan’s mouth caught her chin at first, then they linked lips before he rolled on top of her, Daphne spreading her legs beneath him to accommodate his narrow hips. 

Stiffening cock grinding through their underwear, Daphne rocked her pelvis against him, lifting Conan’s shirt, which he reached behind himself to remove before one of his big hands slithered beneath her own to massage her breasts.

“Ooh your hands are cold!” Daphne gasped.

Conan chuckled, resting back on his hip to rub them together quickly. “Sorry.”

“It’s okay.” Pulling him back, Conan cupped her breast, tweaking a nipple between his thumb and forefinger as he hummed contentedly against Daphne’s lips. 

Shifting onto his elbow, Conan landed on a rock at first, grimaced, and repositioned before trickling his hand down Daphne’s body and breaching the waistband of her panties, swiping between the wet folds of her pussy in the blackness of their tent. There was something about being able to feel Daphne beneath his touch, able to hear her breath quicken, the soft moans breaking from her lips, but not being able to see her face that Conan found exciting. They weren’t the kind of couple to fuck with the lights off, so this was a novel experience.

“Conan…” Whispering, Daphne clutched his forearm, rutting into his fiddling fingers.

Swooping into her neck, Conan kissed over her chilled skin. “Am I gonna make you cum, Daph?” Conan murmured, nipping at her earlobe. “Hmm? You gonna cum for me? Gonna cum all over my fingers out here in the middle of the woods?”

“Yeah…” Daphne nodded against his cheek. “Fuck, Conan you feel so good. You always make me cum so hard…”

Following the trail of her collarbone, Conan flicked his tongue into the hollow of her neck. “You want me to taste you? Hmm?” Pressing a kiss under her chin, Conan rubbed Daphne’s clit fervently. “You want to cum on my face? Want me to lick you until you scream? Huh, Daph?”

“Oh  _ fuck!”  _ Tearing at his tangerine locks, Daphne panted. “ _ Yes! Conan, please!” _

Mercifully descending her body, Conan slipped off Daphne’s panties before lifting a leg over each shoulder. It didn’t matter that he couldn’t see the dewy flesh before him, Conan mapped every peak, every valley of Daphne’s body and knew precisely where to travel. 

Long tongue twirling over her clit, the wave of Daphne’s body rolled into him, seeking the decadent friction as she wound her fingers into Conan’s buoyant hair. Sizable hand snaking under her thighs, Conan clamped over her hip, three of his other fingers plunging deep inside of her to seek the cluster of nerves guaranteed to make Daphne cry his name.

Conan lapped at her clit, pulsing inside of her as Daphne’s thighs fused to his ears and she thrashed beneath him. “ _ Conan! Fuck! Yes! Don’t stop! _ ” Frantically twitching her pelvis into his chiseled features, Daphne’s heels dug into his back and Conan secured his lips around her clit, sucking intensely.

“ _ Fuck! Conan! Yes! Just like that!”  _ Screams piercing the thin walls of their tent, Conan snuck a hand up, pincering over Daphne’s gaping mouth. Though the North Rim was more secluded, it certainly wasn’t abandoned, and the way Daphne was shrieking someone might call the rangers thinking a murder was occurring on the campgrounds.

Breath hot and moist against his fingers, Daphne began trembling beneath him, high wheezes issuing through her nose as she tore at his scalp and dripped down Conan’s chin. Body curving over him in the darkness, her arms enfolded his head for a moment, Conan hearing his own muffled name repeated again and again before Daphne collapsed, quaking and panting.

Flowing up Daphne’s body with a tender touch and a hungry mouth, Conan shuffled out of his boxers, positioning the head of his cock over her entrance as he fused their mouths together. “You want me to fuck you, Daph?”

“Yeah.” Voice whispering in the night, her delicate fingers ran through his hair. 

Conan swiped his cock over her clit, grinning at the minuscule sounds that rose from her lips. “You want me inside you? Hmm?”

“ _ Please _ .” Hardly more dignified than a whine, Daphne tried to pull Conan into herself, but failed, scratching his shoulders. “I want you so badly, Conan.”

Lacing their lips, Conan kissed her patiently, thoroughly, as though it were the first time and Conan needed to absorb each precious instance of Daphne’s mouth, her taste, her touch, before removing himself and pressing their foreheads together. “I do, too.”

Then he was inside of her, on top of her, hands roaming and tongues locked as their bodies surged together. Conan coaxed Daphne’s clit, driving into her urgently as she planted her feet, nothing but a slippery, thin piece of fabric between her and the earth as she clung to Conan’s narrow frame.

“Daphne…yes...you feel so good…” Groan creaking into a whimper, Daphne flickered around him and Conan came up one one knee, beginning to fervently pound into her, thrumming her clit feverishly.

“ _ Yes! Conan! Fuck me!”  _ Daphne cried, slamming her hips into his, hopelessly trying to capture his panting mouth as their bodies collided and the tent poles shook around them.

Pummeling her into the ground, Daphne snapped shut around him, tucking her screaming face in his neck as she convulsed, clawing at Conan’s back before falling back, limp and shuddering. 

Tall body extended flat, Conan’s toes scrambled at the floor and he cradled Daphne’s head in both hands as he pummeled forward. “ _ Oh Daph! Fuck Yeah! You’re gonna make me cum! Fuck! _ ” Trickling whimpers and grasping fingers, Conan’s massive cock barreled into Daphne, humping erratically and calling her name like an aching prayer. Until, wiry limbs flexing in airless silence, Conan’s eyes clenched and his jaw dropped, pelvis hopping forward with a shivering groan, hot cum draining inside of her before he deflated, skin damp and breath shallow.

Collapsing in the crook of her neck, Daphne rubbed circles over Conan’s back, reveling in the rise and fall of his body above her as he gulped air and she brushed a kiss to the corner of his strong jaw. Conan claimed her mouth for a moment, and made to roll off before Daphne held onto his shoulders. “No. Stay.” Legs locking around his waist, Daphne held Conan within. “You’re warm.”

Conan chuckled.”Okay then.” Scooping his arms underneath Daphne, Conan flipped onto his back, cock softening inside of her as he craned his neck to snatch the blanket up to their noses. Daphne twisted her legs among Conan’s substantial stems, seeking any ounce of body heat and refusing to let him leave her body even for a second. 

Far off hoot of an owl. Rustling of the wind through the leaves. Laughter from a distant camp site. Breath syncing and bodies settling, Conan and Daphne snuggled together in their tiny tent, bodies intertwined, chilly and satisfied.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read! If you enjoyed this story, please leave a comment or come say hi on tumblr at fandomtransmandom. I also take requests!


End file.
